To Protect
by Zayaz
Summary: The Hueco Mundo groups are captured. How far will Byakuya go to protect Rukia? - Aizen/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra x Byakuya. Renji x Byakuya. Rape, non-con, torture, swearing, more yaoi than het. Please read the AN on the first chap.
1. Impact

**Characters**: Aizen/Grimmjow/Uliquiorra x Byakuya. Grimmjow (maybe Uliquiorra) x Rukia. Isane, Hanataro (maybe Renji, Ishida if I continue this past two chapters.)

**Rating**: M – This is for non-con, rape, torture, possible character death, yaoi, het - please don't read if you don't like.

**Spoilers**: AU after Manga 304 page 3 (Byakuya saves Rukia and kills Zommari and Byakuya says that the battle is about to begin.) Possible notes back to his "swing back the pendulum" bits.

**A/N**: Long notes here. So, my better half was reading over some of my Byakuya-centric stuff and looked me straight in the eye and said, "He always dominates, he's always hardcore – can you possibly do anything else?" Within that comment was the undertone that indeed, I could not see nor write Byakuya as anything else than a slightly sadistic, dominating, amazingly hardcore man. I bristled at the implication and the thoughts for this fic were born. I decided to take it a bit further and write first person yaoi stuff as well, why the hell not (in for a inch, in for a mile?)  
It may be added that have not written yaoi stuff before, so… I would like some reviews on if I'm doing (or not doing) what the non-con yaoi readers like and advice on writing it since this is undiscovered territory for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impact**

I knew that that loss of blood was starting to slightly affect me, but I stayed standing, not looking at my sister or my haori crumpled on the ground. "The true battle still lies ahead." I could feel the reiatsu rising and falling around Los Noches, those battles were still being fought, but the war hadn't yet begun.

Watching out of the corner of my eye, I nodded in approval as Rukia slowly lay back down on the pallet and Isane and Hanatarou bent over their work tending to her wounds again. The fight with that Espada wasn't particularly draining, but I knew I took unacceptable risks in defeating him, playing his moronic game of words for far too long while my sister lay dying. I silently berated myself; again base reasons had deviated me from my original intention.

The reiatsu levels were dying down from the battles, dying down far too quickly and far too simultaneously for it to be coincidence.

Senbonzakura slid again from my saya. "Draw your weapons," I ordered the two astonished healers who simply gaped at my words; Rukia's hand scrabbled at her side where Sode no Shirayuki had yet to reform. Feeling the air shift, I knew that it was too late even before looking behind me to see the three traitors step out of nothingness.

Senbonzakura dropped from my hand. "Banka…" Before I could finish the word Aizen's hand had covered my mouth, having moved with impossible quickness to my side. Senbonzakura clanged to the ground before I could turn my head to glare at the man. I felt something slip over my wrist and my body crumpled, my reiatsu disappearing.

Before blackness reigned, I heard Rukia's agonized scream. "Nii-sama!"

I awoke slowly, letting my senses recover one at a time. Hard wood under my back, the smell of dust and metal, shuffling and laughter drifted in from a few meters away, my mouth was dry. Opening my eyes I stared at a white ceiling before slowly turning my head to further inspect my surroundings. The traitor had no imagination for jail cells. Bed, chair, bucket, dirt floor and a wall of bars that faced the hallway. Reaching out with my reiatsu to find Rukia I felt my power suddenly halted and a burning sensation on my right wrist. Bringing my arm closer to my face I saw a thin leather band encircling my wrist, tight enough so that there was no give between the band and my skin, but not tight enough for it to be painful or cut off circulation.

Calmly accepting the fact that Aizen had cut off my reiatsu I decided that a further inspection of my body was now in order. My left leg and arm moved slightly, they must have been healed; closer examination revealed that they had only partially healed. I could use them, but not well, obviously they wanted me crippled in the flesh as well as the mind.

My shihakushou shifted slightly as I sat up and felt the loss of Senbonzakura. I inspected the neat bandages on my leg and arm and gave a slight pinch to the band on my wrist, unable to get a grip on the edges with my nails. At the harsh touch the band suddenly gave a streak of pain up my arm leaving it throbbing and numb. Point taken. I could feel the kenseikan still heavy on my head and my _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ was still loosely draped around my throat. Before I could wonder why they hadn't stripped those items away from me, the door opened and two arrancar walked in, each one grabbing an arm and pulling me roughly to my feet.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

They each bent the arm they were holding tight behind my back near my shoulder blades as they walked me out of the cell. Irritation welled through me as my left leg kept collapsing and each time it happened the arrancar chuckled as they kept me on my feet. That laughter burned through me and I swore eventual revenge. Finally they stopped at a door that was partially open and let go of my arms.

"Please, come in, Kuchiki Byakuya." Aizen's smooth voice carried easily to my ears, but I stayed still. One of the guards pushed me through the door and I stumbled as my leg collapsed again, I regained my balance quickly, mortified to show any weakness in front of this traitor. Aizen was alone in the room, sitting on a wide, plain chair, his white uniform almost glowing in the dimly lit room.

"I must say I was disappointed that only four Captains came to Los Noches, I expected more."

I refused to respond, this man did not deserve a reaction.

"Now, do you know what I want from you?" His tone was lower now and his reiatsu had increased ever so slightly, dripping with malice. I said nothing, this time because I truly did not know what he wanted. My eyes widened imperceptibly when he shunpo'd next to me, his face inches from mine, his mouth next to my ear. "I want to break you, and then show Seireitei what has become of their most favoured son."

His face pulled back, his brown eyes staring into my own. I needed to reply to this.

"Then you may begin." My body unconsciously tensed, preparing for the physical pain. I was unprepared for the laughter that erupted from the older man - deep, heartfelt laughter. The frown on my face deepened.

"My dear Byakuya. I didn't want to break your body, although that will happen as well, but nothing that can't be fixed. I want to break your spirit," he chortled and one finger pressed gently under my chin. "And I will. Before I leave this room, you will kneel in front of me, your head at my feet."

"Never." Anger was rushing through me at the thought; I wanted nothing more than to strike the man, but in my current state that would be a useless and humiliating act.

"Unless you have the power to back them up, my dear Byakuya, you should never speak in absolutes."

I watched as he walked calmly a few meters away from me and gestured to the wall on my right. It pivoted and on it hung three figures: Rukia, Isane and Hanatarou. They were chained spread-eagle on the wall; their heads slumped down on their chests. Without my reiatsu I couldn't tell if they were dead or alive and panic flowed through me when I realized in the light I couldn't tell if Rukia was breathing or not. Tamping down on the useless emotion I concentrated on slow breathing, at this point there was nothing I could do if they were dead or alive until I knew what type of participation was expected from me in this spectacle.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, please come in now."

Two arrancar came in when they heard their master's call and flowed smoothly around me. One was short, almost child-like with calm green eyes; I could feel his latent power as he moved past me – this was an enemy not to be underestimated by his size or composure. The other snarled as he walked past me with a feline grace. His bright blue hair and eyes held no mystery; he was an animal and enjoyed acting like one. They both moved over to the wall where the prisoners were hung, this little drama had been planned in advance.

Another twitch of Aizen's hand and I could see Rukia start moving, tugging against her bonds, her head rising quickly. Before I could let myself feel relief that she was alive, the anger surged again when I saw that not only was she bound, she was brutally gagged, the cloth stuffing her mouth forcing her jaw open to a painful level. Her eyes met mine and she struggled again, making muffled noises behind the fabric in her mouth. I turned my eyes back to Aizen.

"You know what I want, Byakuya. How far will you let your dear sister be hurt before you give me what I want?"

I watched Aizen gave a silent message to the two arrancar and the smaller one came slowly behind me and pulled my hands behind my back, holding my wrists with one hand and the other placed firmly on the back of my head so I was facing the wall where Rukia hung. The blue haired arrancar licked his lips and smiled at me, slowly unsheathing his zanpakutou. Before I could make a movement or blink it flashed through the air, my breath caught in my throat and I uselessly struggled against the hands that held me. Rukia's shihakushou parted from neck to waist, no other mark on her body.

Aizen's short laugh stopped my movement. "Still nothing? Continue Grimmjow." The arrancar gave a short growl and then pressed his face against my sister's neck, I could see the pink of his tongue licking the flesh. Rukia struggled and tried to turn her head away, only to be stopped by the back of Grimmjow's hand on her face, striking her brutally. I felt my body struggle again, more wildly this time.

"Mmn, you know where this will lead, Byakuya. It's such a small thing." Seeing the anger now flashing in my eyes he smiled. "Grimmjow." The smile was turned to the arrancar and I could see the blue eyes flash with pleasure.

Rukia was moaning against the gag as a hand slipped across her chest, cupping her small breast and pulling it out, squeezing it until I could see the tears streak down her cheeks. The other hand was reaching down; it's movements hidden from me by her still-intact hakama, but the results were apparent on her face as her eyes grew wide and the screaming became more and more audible through the gag. _Enough._

"And what assurances do I have that she will no longer be hurt?" My voice was an agonized whisper as it left my throat.

"Why, you have my word that I will not let any harm her. For a day at least." The dulcet tones slid around my consciousness, their warmth belying the content. And my heart was shattered again at the scream coming from my sister.

_Enough._ The arrancar behind me must have realized my intent, because he let my hands and head go as I slowly approached Aizen, Rukia's muffled wails still echoing in the bare chamber, dueling with Grimmjow's harsh laughter.

I kept my eyes on Aizen's as I stopped a meter in front of him, he wasn't smiling - he was waiting. Gritting my teeth I dropped my gaze and stared for a moment at the dirt floor, gathering my courage and swallowing my pride. Slowly I knelt, as if going into seiza, my toes pressed against the dirt as my knees made contact with the ground. Putting my hands a few centimeters from his boots I lowered my upper body until my forehead touched the floor directly between his feet.


	2. Fracture

_**A/N: Again, if you didn't read the warning. Rape, non-con, yaoi. Don't read this if ya don't like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Fracture

"See, Byakuya, that wasn't so hard." His voice was too close for him to still be standing over me and I jerked, but didn't move from the humiliating position, when I felt a hand on the back of my neck, touching the skin that was exposed by my hair falling around my face. "We'll take her down now and she'll be untouched and unharmed for twenty four hours." A tug on my hair. "Get up."

I slowly raised myself from the debasing position and resisted the impulse to wipe the dirt from my face or my hands, unwilling to show the traitor any sign of my discomfort.

"So much fight left in your eyes, my dear Byakuya. This will be a pleasure, a true pleasure. Sadly, not my pleasure, not yet." I watched as a smile played around his lips and he looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, making a quick gesture that brought them both closer to me and pivoted the wall so the three prisoners were again out of my sight.

"I will now leave you in their capable hands, Byakuya." I stood still, hearing the swish of his robes as he left and the door shut loudly with a metallic clang.

Blue eyes met mine - undisguised lust swirled within them. This I would not succumb to without a fight, they would have to destroy my body before I would accept this. My fist flew out and connected with the side of his face, doing no harm, as I expected, but he also returned the blow a hundredfold, which I also expected. His fists were a blur on my face and body; I felt the blows hammering my senses as blood ran down my face and pooled in my mouth.

I felt ribs crack under the relentless pounding and hoped that perhaps he would go to far, perhaps he would finish me before… The part of my mind that wasn't protesting the beating grabbed that thought and crushed it. If I were to die, what would become of Rukia in this hellhole? I had to stay alive as long as I could keep her safe.

A rough hand pulled my hair back, stripping out the kenseikan roughly, tearing some of the hair out of my scalp as the ornaments fell to the ground, shattering. Hands still twisted in my hair I watched as blue eyes came closer to mine and the tongue extended, lightly licking my jaw. I gathered my strength and pulled back, spitting blood onto his face, spattering his uniform with red and watched with a small slick of delight as the anger rose in him again.

"Bitch!" he yelled and his foot flashed out, severing me from consciousness.

"Grimmjow, your impulsiveness is tiring." My eyes cracked open, staring at the pointed half helmet of the arrancar staring down at me.

"He's fine, my fucking clothes aren't." The angry growl was somewhere to my left and suddenly a sharp pain wrenched me over to my side, and another, and another until I was on my stomach.

"Stop kicking him, Grimmjow, or we'll have to heal him before we can finish the orders by Aizen-sama."

"That's the first smart thing you've said all day. But if he moves, he's getting hurt."

At that I tried to move, my hands pushing against the ground to lift my body away from the dirt. A foot on my back pushed me down again, stomping hard on my lower back until I could barely feel anything except the pain running up and down my spine, my limbs refusing to move.

"Get the chair."

I heard something sliding over and then arms pulling me up and over the chair, the edges digging into my chest and stomach. Cracking of the wood and I realized they had broken the back of the chair off, leaving only sharp splinters where the wood used to be. I felt hands unknot the ties from the hakama, the material sliding down onto the ground. Struggling brought another rain of blows onto the back of my head and shoulders.

"Just stop already." Grimmjow muttered in front of me. More touches as the kimono and kosode were untied and pulled off slowly, as if mocking my helplessness. I pushed back again, rising from the chair and strong hands pushed me back into place.

"Okay, this is just getting damned annoying. Give me his scarf." Material rustled and then three loud rips cut through the air.

"Tie his legs with these, the bastard isn't going to stop until he's unconscious and your precious Aizen-sama wants him conscious."

I felt soft cloth wrapping around my arms and legs, binding them to the legs of the chair as I moved frantically - and uselessly. My head dropped again and I watched the blood drip from my face onto the dirt floor, each droplet shining brightly before sinking into the ground and disappearing into the growing patch of darkness beneath me.

Hands lifted up my head and then fingers dug into the sides of my mouth, forcing my jaw open. Thumbs stretched my lips and the edges started to crack and burn, new blood filling my mouth.

"I don't trust your teeth, bitch." The fingers opened my mouth wider and I saw his member in front of me, hard and throbbing before it pushed into my mouth and over my tongue, making me gag as it hit the back of my throat. The nausea and pain were quickly replaced by a renewed panic as I felt fingers touch my buttocks, slowly spreading me apart. No! This was not happening. I refused to accept it. The hardness probing me and the hands on my back spoke a different story, forcing me to admit what was about to happen. Shutting my eyes and refusing to scream I held still as I felt the ripping pain sear through me. _Agony._ Flesh was tearing and I heard laughter above me as the other arrancar pounded into my face, causing my nose to start bleeding again.

"Come on, you can fuck him a little harder than that, or do you want me to show you how to do it right?"

There was silence behind me, but the speed increased as the blood lubricated my passage. Each thrust inside ripping me further and making my soul want to retreat from the pain, each time he pulled out an equal but different burning sensation as the abused tissue seemed to cling and pull on his retreating length. And then it was repeated again… and again.

The fingers were removed from my mouth and one of the hands went to the back of my head, grasping the hair there and pushing my head even further down until all air was cut off and my body started shaking from the lack of oxygen. Then I was pulled off just enough for a few breaths before the hand shoved me back down again.

"Are you enjoying this, bitch?" the voice growled from above me. I felt the arrancar behind me stop and reach around my body, giving my genitalia a wrench.

"No, he's not."

"Good."

The pounding from both ends grew in agony as the damage to my lower back became more apparent and flared with pain at each thrust. I could hear the grunts of the hollow above me and the fingers on my hips behind me were steadily increasing in pressure, soon it would end. The hand in my hair tightened and I felt tearing on my scalp as the cry was wrenched from his throat and hot liquid poured into me, bypassing my tongue. Nausea rose again as he pulled out and I spat on the ground, unable to rid myself of his seed that was already settling in my belly. Nails embedded themselves in my hips and I felt a new bright pain as the one behind me shuddered into my body, his fluids causing the wounds within me to scream again.

I would not break.

"You want the front now, Ulquiorra?"

The moan that escaped my mouth could not have been mine.

* * *

_And thus ends my first yaoi scene. Will I continue this? The question it burns in my brain..._


	3. Spider Webs

**A/N: If you haven't read the warnings in the previous 2 chapters... I don't know what to tell you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spider webs**

I lost track of how many times they took me and what they did to my body. It became a dull throbbing that filtered in and out of my consciousness, my mind rejecting what was happening and retreating into a safer place until it was over. Finally, I felt the cloth around my limbs being untied and hands grab my ankle and wrist and pull roughly. The chair scraped my ribs and I felt my body numbly hurt as I fell to the ground.

"Wash him off, Grimmjow."

Water splashed, making wounds sting and then burn as some reopened. Fingers spread me again, water trickled and I felt a slight scrubbing, trying to clean me of the seed and blood that ran down my legs. Probing digits worked inside of me, sending flashes of agony into my brain and the deep-seated shame started rising again. Wetness then hit my face, cleaning it briefly of blood before the wounds dripped down my face again.

"That's enough. Grimmjow, get a healer, I'll take him to his cell." I heard a grunt and the door slammed open.

A hand grasped my ankle tightly and pulled. The urge to resist was high, but whatever injury I sustained on my back prevented my limbs from moving more than few millimeters, and even that was accompanied by blinding pain. Dirt from the floor scraped against my back as I was unceremoniously dragged back to the cage. The light in the hallway was blinding at first, but soon I almost idly watched as one lamp disappeared and another came into view at a steady pace. Ulquiorra tossed me onto the wooden pallet in the cell, the broken ribs and damage to my back making it uncomfortable to lay flat, however I assumed that any position would probably be just as painful.

The green-eyed Espada stood beside me, looking down at my nudity calmly, as if he were a scientist studying a particularly interesting specimen. The lack of clothing bothered me, but even in this state I would not let them see my humiliation and hardened my gaze at the ceiling, refusing to react, steadying my breathing. There was movement by the front of the cell and a small, shivering arrancar bowed to Ulquiorra.

"Sir, I was sent here by Grimmjow."

"Heal only the serious injuries so he can be used later."

_Used later_. It sounded so casual coming from that toneless voice. So there would be an 'again' and a 'later'. I knew that there would be, but my heart still sank hearing that this would all be repeated.

It was only physical damage - I could survive this.

Ulquiorra's hands flipped me over quickly and again I felt the flush of shame as he spread me for the healing. The tingling sensation continued up my spine and I felt my body start to relax as the pain and numbness that had traveled down into every limb ceased. My ribs were knit and after some prodding to make sure there was no other damage, the small arrancar disappeared.

"You will sleep now. Aizen-sama will see you tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to inform the Espada that I would sleep when I chose, but his fist quickly made contact with my temple and I saw stars flash before they faded into the blackness.

Waking on the hard pallet and deep feeling of wrongness, I tried to shift my position, but sore, stretched muscles denied me any movement. I had no sense of time; I could have been unconscious for minutes, or hours, or days. My eyes were swollen, but I could still see, and the first thing that they fell upon was the figure sitting in the chair, watching me. Aizen.

"Byakuya, you look much worse than when I left you. I see that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were poor company."

I tried to open my mouth, but my lips were sealed shut. At first I felt anxiety rise, afraid that somehow he had sealed or sewn my lips shut, but with my tongue I realized that the blood from my multiple head injuries had caked around my face and sealed my lips together. Aizen walked closer; I stilled any motion and looked at him coldly as he approached to stand over me.

"Ahh, I would not want to deprive you of your beautiful voice, my dear Byakuya," he murmured and his thumb slowly descended, brushing the crust of blood over my mouth. He licked two fingers and gently rubbed my bruised and bloody lips, the wetness breaking through into my mouth and then felt the intrusion continue as he explored my clenched teeth. "There. Now, what were you going to say?"

I stayed silent.

I felt his hand touch my head tracing a line where the kenseikan would be; he brought a black lock up, rubbing it slowly between his fingers, the hair falling through his thumb and forefinger. "Nothing? Then I will let you know that Rukia's twenty-four hour period will be ending shortly. I was thinking about making her a present to Grimmjow - I believe that she would do well with him, don't you?"

I tried to move again, to commit any violence I could upon the traitor beside me. My body wouldn't obey my commands, only slightly twitching as the rage flowed through me.

A finger touched my forehead, teasingly tracing the bruises. "Such anger, Byakuya. And if you wish to move again, you must ask nicely."

"No," I croaked. So my strange paralyzation was due to Aizen - it made me inordinately pleased that my body was not as weak as I had first assumed.

"Byakuya, I'm only asking for words. Beg me to release the bonds on your body and I will let Rukia have twenty-four hours of peace."

My eyes closed and I was assaulted with images of Grimmjow covering Rukia's body; I could hear her sobs and screams in my head. How far would I debase myself to save her from his evil? How deeply did my desire to protect her run? I knew that answer_. Endlessly_.

"Please, Aizen-sama, I beg you to release the bonds on my body." I felt a voice in my head berating me angrily over the short sentence.

"You must look at me, my dear Byakuya. I want to see the sincerity in your eyes."

I slowly opened my swollen eyes and saw him smiling down at me, assured of my response.

"Please, I beg you to release my bonds, Aizen-sama," my voice was low and steady, but I knew that my eyes bespoke my shame.

"So perfect, Byakuya. Tomorrow I will give Rukia her day of peace. Sadly, I already promised Grimmjow some fun today."

I felt the hold on my body release as the cell door slammed shut. The anger was so fierce my lungs couldn't fill properly, but I propelled my body after Aizen anyways, hitting the bars of the cell with a clang. My arms reaching through the openings to grasp at him, my hands like claws with the desire to hurt. Aizen never even looked back to notice my desperate actions.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! (Very much appreciated.) No yaoi in this, sorry, it'll be in the next chapter. I have a bunch of pairings and ideas written now, gotta figure out the order (I do brain dumps for stories and then put them in order.) If you want to see something in particular, let me know. Side note, next chap will include more ByaPain (haha, I loved that word by JM), some nastiness to Rukia-chan and maybe some other deviant things - but the pairing isn't set yet. I'll put up Chap 4 before the end of the week as long as my weekend doesn't end up with me waking up on Monday wondering where two days went. (Also - I just learned what lemon and lime meant in yaoi... I feel smarter now.)_


	4. The Net

_A/N: Previous disclaimers still apply. Sorry, I wrote one long chapter and then cut it into two pieces because it just got... unwieldy. Yaoi is in next chap._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Net**

"Your clothes." Ulquiorra's voice broke through my blind anger that had destroyed the chair, pallet and bucket in the cell. I dumbly stared at the clothes being offered through the bars before regaining my composure, standing and taking the clothes offered with my bleeding and torn hands.

"Aizen-sama will be displeased that you have injured yourself."

Biting my tongue, I resisted the urge to tell the creature what I thought of the traitor's displeasure and instead worked on redressing. There was something comforting about the routine of kosode, kimono, then hakama and the pulling and tying of the sashes - I could almost ignore the arrancar watching me with his steady green eyes. After I knotted the hakama sash, I realized my body was standing taller and I felt a flush of anger that such a simple trick worked its magic on my psyche.

"You will be given food and drink. I advise that you eat." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall, disappearing from my view.

Looking around at the destruction I caused I wondered where I should sit. Or should I stand in protest? No, that would be useless and a waste of energy. Slowly kneeling I sat back in seiza, putting my hands in my lap and closing my eyes. Long breaths helped calm my mind for a while, visualizing the Kuchiki gardens with the long stream that wound around the estate. Peaceful.

"Food, bitch," a voice growled at me. Opening my eyes, I watched a metal plate with unknown contents upon it land a short distance from where I sat and then a carafe of liquid being sat down just inside the bars. Slowly looking up I saw the expected blue hair and perpetual snarl.

Decisions. Eating and drinking would sustain me, but it would also show a sign of weakness to the captors, that was I accepting this as my fate and that I knew I was going to be here for an extended time. I could not show resignation to any fate that they chose for me. Being weak in the mind and body would also not be acceptable, the future needed to be faced with a clear mind.

Compromise.

Reaching for the carafe my fingers had barely touched the ceramic when my wrist was grabbed and I was roughly pulled close to the bars. Gritting my teeth at the ignoble position my body had sprawled into, I felt a soft tongue lapping at the dried blood on my palm, the tongue tracing the wounds up to my fingers. Suddenly he let go, giving me a kick through the bars, pushing me back into the cell.

"Your blood tastes different than hers," he laughed and walked away, my stunned mind failing to react in time.

There was nothing in the room left to destroy; the vicious anger that thrummed through my muscles had no outlet. Before I knew it my left fist had lashed out and struck a marble wall of the cell - pain shot up my arm as I felt knuckles and fingers crack against the hard stone; I was all too fragile when no reiatsu was behind the attack. But the pain was good, it helped me focus and stop my thoughts about Rukia, or rather the thoughts of what had happened or what was happening to her. The burning turned into a throbbing ache and I resisted looking at my damaged hand, instead drawing the carafe towards me and sipping carefully – to my relief it was just water. Pushing the food away with my foot I finished the water and slowly sat in seiza again, concentrating on the pain radiating up my arm to clear my mind and prepare for whatever Aizen had next.

I refused to open my eyes when I heard the door open, unwilling to leave the peace in my mind and view the beginnings of Aizen's next game.

"You will come with us, now." Ulquiorra's voice cut through my almost-peaceful reverie and regretfully I opened my eyes to see the green eyes boring into mine, glancing down at my injured hand and then to the uneaten plate of food. "You have injured yourself further and have not eaten. That will be unacceptable to Aizen-sama." I felt his small hand grasp the front of my shihakushou as he pulled me up to my feet. Picking up the plate he made a gesture for me to follow him that made my eyes narrow. I would not follow like a street cur.

"You will come. Unless you do not wish to see your sister."

I felt my head drop slightly and walked out of the cell with what grace I could muster.

Down a hallway that seemed to have no end, into another hallway that branched into yet more hallways, a seemingly endless labyrinth that only the arrancar understood. Every stumble I made when my left leg collapsed caused the hollow to look back at me with annoyance and each stumble caused my strength to wane a little bit more. Finally, we stopped at a door and Ulquiorra quietly opened it, gesturing me inside before he followed me in and pulled it closed.

It was black in the room, a stark contrast to the white glare that I had been walking down. Not a single sliver of light, but I could feel Aizen's presence as if his body was touching my own.

"Byakuya, I'm pleased that you have come." The smooth voice surrounded me and I clenched my left hand, causing the pain to reawaken, simply so that I could have another sensation than his voice.

"Whatever happened to your hand?" A flare of reiatsu and a torch was lit on a wall, causing shadows to dance around the room; I was distracted by them for a second and in that second Aizen had grasped my left hand in his. Watching him study the ruins of my fingers he slowly unbent each digit, the pain sparking anew in my mind, but I refused to let my eyes or my breathing give away the agony.

"Why did you do this to yourself, Byakuya? You should have more pride in your body than to damage it so carelessly." I started to pull my hand away from his, but his grasp tightened, his eyes meeting mine, the soft brown turning hard. "Your body is not yours to abuse, you would do well to remember that." Frowning, Aizen placed my hand flat between his and I could feel the tingling and shifting of bones as he started to heal my hand.

My mind seemed to be working in slow motion, my thoughts coming lethargically. I knew I should take my hand from his, I knew I should have had a sharp rebuttal to his comment about my body. I knew. But my mind would not agree to make a movement or say words. The tingling stopped – my hand dropped to my side limply. It seemed like too much effort to stay standing and I felt myself sink to the floor.

"His tolerance to the drug was more than I anticipated, my apologies, Aizen-sama." A voice hovered near me, soon joined by another.

"If he had eaten his body would have reacted faster, prepare him."

And then it was as if I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, you can kill me, I braindumped all of this in an hour or so and then cut it into two chapers because it just didn't feel right as one long one (but posting both of them at the same time.) So... no sex in this one, but the chapters come as a pair... so I wasn't misleading, honest!_


	5. Cracking

_A/N: Same disclaimers here. This is part two of my braindump on Sunday. Het and yaoi here. Big shout out to "puts foot in mouth" - if you've read her "Shuffle Shuffle" fic you know what part of this I dedicate to her. (Remember, I posted 4 and 5 together, so if ya just went to the last chapter you've missed one.. go back.)  
_

* * *

**5: Cracking**

When I awoke I first thought I was dead – almost a relief, I felt weightless for a moment, my body only surrounded by cool air. Opening my eyes and senses further I felt the pressure on my wrists and ankles and the fogginess in my head. I was suspended in the middle of the room; hanging by my hands, my arms pulled up diagonally towards the ceiling. My legs were spread widely as well, pulling my feet towards the ground where my restraints were buckled to iron rings protruding from the marble floor. If I struggled I could brush the ground with my toes. The struggles only lasted for a moment - Aizen stepped out of the shadows and I stilled any movement, only staring at the man with my usual coldness. Due to my spread legs I was considerably lower than him and he smiled down at me, a dozen promises that I could not discern behind his eyes.

"You are beautiful in that position, Byakuya." I felt him bend over me and grip my hips firmly, running his palms up sides of my ribs and then move away slowly, his fingers brushing my nipples, making me shudder at the intimate contact. My fogged brain realized I was naked. Stopping the impulse to look down at my body I instead kept staring at Aizen.

"You wish to see Rukia?" I felt my head nod once, slowly.

His hand moved towards empty space and an image appeared in front of me of Rukia curled in a cell, sobbing, tatters of her uniform hanging off her body.

"That is Rukia now – this was Rukia a few hours ago." Another gesture and the image changed. Her face was buried in a pillow, a hand pushing hard on the back of her neck. The movements of her head were sharp, the rhythmic thudding of it hitting the wall in front of her letting me know easily what was happening behind her. As if knowing my thoughts the image slowly moved down her body, showing her hands fisted in the sheets one moment and tearing at them the next. Then another hand shown gripping her hip as a white body moved slowly back and forth against her.

Now I struggled, and growled as the rage spilled from my very soul.

"That already happened, my dear Byakuya. It's in the past. She will not be harmed for at least twenty more hours. And I have a reward for you being, so – accommodating."

Aizen smiled as the door opened, a small figure walked in and slowly stepped into the light. My struggles, noises and breath all stopped at the same instant.

_Hisana._

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Aizen must have used his zanpakutou and I knew this must be an illusion. I closed my eyes against this façade of Hisana, but I could not block out the gentle fingers or the feel and smell of her hair as she pressed her forehead to mine.

"I am so sorry, Byakuya-sama. I'm so sorry."

"You're not real," I gasped, refusing to open my eyes, knowing her violet ones would be staring back at me.

"I am real, Byakuya-sama. Aizen saved me, healed me, hid me. I'm sorry for all this; I didn't want this, Byakuya-sama. I'm so sorry." I felt her face now buried in the crook of my neck, her breath on my skin, her tears running down my chest as she sobbed in sorrow.

No. This was not real. I stayed still.

"Thank you for your protection of Rukia, Byakuya-sama. Thank you for allowing her to call you brother." Her scent rose towards me, overwhelming me with memories – reminding me of each time we lay together, reminding me of each time we touched, reminding me of each time we looked at each other, our eyes saying everything. I let out a groan.

"Byakuya-sama, why won't you look at me?" Her face had moved and I knew she was in front of me again, the soft hands on my cheeks now, gently running her fingers over my skin. Soft lips covered mine and, as always I had in the past, I melted at that touch and my eyes opened.

As my lids uncovered a sense I could not trust, I was shaken in seeing her large eyes sadly meeting mine. How much easier this would have been if Aizen had chosen to reveal this farce now, before I succumbed.

"Byakuya-sama, forgive me," she whispered into my mouth and wet lips trailed down my chin and neck. Light kisses down my chest, a tongue tracing the muscles of my abdomen.

I closed my eyes again, unwilling to look at this. It was an illusion, nothing more. Nothing.

Her fingertips ran down my member and I groaned deeply as I felt the warm mouth encompass me, her soft nose nuzzling against my pubic hair and her tongue working quickly to bring me satisfaction. Another waft of her scent, the soft smell of crushed lilac, brought my body to straining against the bonds – unable to control my response. I wanted to touch her, embrace her, apologize to her, and love her.

I felt the climax building deep within me, any coherent thoughts had long since erased themselves from my brain and my eyes opened again, if only to glimpse my wife in this act of love.

A dry chuckle.

Fog in my mind lifting slightly, pleasure remaining wet around me.

"I never expected you to be so willing, my dear Byakuya, has it truly been that long?" A second of blackness and then Aizen's face in front of me smiling. Slowly coming back to myself I felt a hard, thrusting pain behind me, arms wrapped up under my armpits and grabbing my shoulders tightly for better leverage.

"Stop, Grimmjow," Aizen ordered and the pounding into my body ceased with a snarl; I felt sharp teeth bite my shoulder in retribution, a tongue lapping up the redness that flowed from the wound.

With horror I realized that there was still a warm suction pleasuring me - although my ardor had now dampened, thrusting my orgasm far away. Was Hisana truly in this infernal place?

"You have loyal subordinates, Byakuya," Aizen commented, glancing down, a small smile twisting his lips. Against my will I followed his gaze, my gut clenching. One glance told me who it was and my head snapped up again, glaring at Aizen, not bothering to hide my anger and feeling myself grow flaccid in the mouth around me.

"Please note that your fukutaichou is not bound, he does this for you and for Rukia - to spare you more humiliation. However, my agreement with Abarai-kun included his silence, obedience and the total fulfillment of his Taichou. As it appears that you have lost your enthusiasm, I believe that our agreement may be at an end, would you not agree Abarai-kun?"

I felt frantic movements of his mouth and tongue on me and narrowed my eyes at Aizen, ignoring the arrancar behind me who was licking my neck, growling possessively.

"Your fukutaichou knows what is in store for you and Rukia, as can be noted by his desperation. You have seen a small sample of what happened to your sister, would you like a reminder?"

With a wave of his hand, images flashed. A tear-stained face, her eyes tightly closed. Her mouth begging for mercy. Nails raking her skin, leaving red weals behind.

"Would you like to cooperate, or shall we see what will be done after she has rested a day, Byakuya?" I heard a low, defeated moan coming from below me. "An answer, Byakuya, now."

I realized I was still reeling from the illusion of Hisana. Was I so weak? Denying myself for over fifty years made it easy to ignore any of my body's baser desires; was just the illusion of Hisana enough to break my decades of conditioning? Pushing that thought aside I wondered what Aizen must have said to Abarai in order for him to be so despairing that he would submit to this humiliating act – it must have been significant.

Mellow tones cut my thinking short. "That is quite enough, Byakuya. You have lost any reprieve for yourself." A moaning sob came from my fukutaichou. "But you can still spare your darling Rukia."

Aizen's gaze flickered past mine – I saw a sudden movement and Abarai was pulled off with a sickly wet sound.

"One sentence to your Taichou, Abarai-kun, to help in his persuasion."

I would not look down to meet the eyes that I knew were looking at my face, my body.

"Please, Taichou, they're going to…" his voice trailed off and I heard harsh sobs erupting from near my feet.

Wishing for nothing more than this madness to end, death still seemed the happiest of options, I allowed myself a brief moment of self-pity before I nodded.

"Was that agreement, Byakuya?"

"Yes," I whispered, shame I was unable to stop flushing my body.

I felt Abarai being pushed against me again and his hands grasped my legs in an attempt to find his balance before he steadied himself and I felt his lips encircle me again.

"More than that, Abarai, you were doing so well before. Grimmjow – slowly." Aizen stepped back into the shadows and I felt the burning start again as the arrancar behind me growled and slowly pulled out and then moved in, each centimeter burning raw flesh.

Closing my eyes I did not know what images to bring to my mind. I refused to think of Hisana as these actions were being done to me, I would not sully her memory any further. Blankness. Concentrating only on the sensation of the warm mouth I felt myself slowly start to stiffen, the tongue licking around my crown making me tense and causing sharp pain as the muscles clenched around the hollow's hard member.

The fastest way for this to end was to concentrate on the softness that enveloped me and then pulled back again and again. Silken lips were pressed tightly against my flesh; a supple tongue was laving the underside of the whole length as he pushed down, swallowing hard and then pulling back out. Even the pounding behind me was becoming more of a numb sensation, the pushing only serving to thrust me forward and deeper into the wetness in front of me.

A familiar thrill swirled in my loins, a heat swirling slowly and then building to spark flames of need up my spine and through my stomach. Tension spilled through my limbs and my fingers curled against my palms, even the pain from the abraded flesh behind me only served to bring me closer to the release that was just within my grasp.

The creature behind my body must have felt the tremors starting deep within me; the hands left my shoulders and instead reached around my waist, hands pulling the mouth closer to me and me closer to the hollow. I heard a choking sound and then felt the swallowing against the tip, the throat muscles trying to milk my organ as the arrancar gave short, hard jabs behind me in time with his hands pulling on my fukutaichou's head. It was too much, my body tensed one last time, the pain overridden by the all-encompassing pleasure as I felt the harsh jerking of my member, each spurt bringing a groan from my lips that I could not check. Hot breath on my neck along with teeth breaking skin and an extended growl told me the hollow was finding his release as well.

As he pulled out I felt sore and empty, coolness seeming to brush against the raw flesh. The mouth left as soon as the head was released and I heard coughing and gasping. A soft, but sharp repetitive sound started from the darkness, growing louder. Opening my eyes I watched a smiling Aizen walk towards me, clapping his hands as the spectacle reached its conclusion.

* * *

_Okay, this all flooded out, got written, got cut in two and then got revised... once. My other half was kind enough to grunt, fix a few errors, sigh and ask when we were going out to eat - so like the other chapters these two really haven't been revised. If you find issues, let me know. **Reviews are welcome, as always** - I suppose this is now officially the 2nd yaoi scene that I've done (and hey, they're both threesomes, how odd.) I had to bring Renji in, it's true to canon about who is currently in Hueco Mundo (is the excuse I'm making now.) Somehow I just couldn't leave the red-head out of it and he may be making another appearance later on. Gin will probably be entering shortly (within 2 chapters, although I'm not sure how he'll fit in because the plot - what little there is - changed with this chapter from where I thought I'd go with it) and Rukia and her brother may be meeting soon (not in that way - sorry.) Any suggestions, please lemme know!_


	6. Debasement

_**A/N:** So this was supposed to be maybe 500 words and then the actual meat (ha ha) of the chapter something else. However, it turned into its own monster. So, next chapter may not have much yaoi, sorry. Same disclaimers as all the other chapters!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Debasement**

Air swirled in cool eddies around my body, drying the sweat, blood, seed and saliva that coated my skin. My head wanted to hang forward on my chest, but I refused. No matter the extremity – this traitor would not have the pleasure of seeing me broken.

"Wonderful, Byakuya." Aizen was looking deeply into my eyes as his hand reached down and I heard a muffled cry. Suddenly my view of Aizen was blocked by my Fukutaichou who was struggling a little against the fingers fisted in his hair. It was not a showy display of strength, dragging the Abarai up and almost off his feet with one hand - obviously Aizen wanted me to gaze upon the young man.

"I must say, Abarai, it is amazing how you keep beating your head against a wall. Just like a baseborn dog trying to go after a piece of meat just out of its reach." Aizen sounded amused and I stared at Abarai who was lifted slightly above me and who was not meeting my eyes. He too was naked; the strands of red hair not captured by Aizen's fist were dangling across his face, partially hiding the sharp lines of his tattoos. Suddenly he gasped and struggled again, I felt the droplets of his sweat splash against my body – hot and then cold.

A momentary confusion and then I saw Grimmjow standing behind Abarai, grinning maniacally at me over his shoulder as he tore into my subordinate.

"Renji, look at Byakuya." Aizen's voice was soft and I realized he had moved away again – leaving Grimmjow with my Fukutaichou. Guileless brown eyes slowly met my own. I knew I should look away, but the gaze was too desperate, too pleading for me to deny it – at least for now.

"Taichou… I…" The two words came out and my brow knit minutely. He what?

"Confused, Byakuya? You are so deliciously innocent about some things." Aizen again, amusement heavy in his voice. Frowning, I looked into the pained expression on Abarai's face, trying to understand what he was implying. A moan broke from my Fukutaichou's lips and his eyes fluttered closed. I felt my frown deepen and saw a movement under my line of vision and tilted my head down slightly.

My Fukutaichou had an erection. A prominent one. One that was being assisted by the Espada behind him in short, quick jerks. My eyes narrowed and my jaw set, now understanding the jibe.

"You were transparent, even when you were my subordinate – Renji. Even then you lusted after Byakuya, lusted for him even as you hated him. I watched you get closer and closer to the man, but he never noticed, did he? I assure you he is noticing now." Aizen's casual tone obviously had an effect on Abarai as more moans came from above me as my mind whirled, thoughts tripping over themselves ignobly.

Abarai wanted me – sexually. That slightly turned my stomach, even in this extreme situation. Realizing I was still staring at his member being manipulated by the arrancar, I raised my eyes to his face instead, if only to have some sort of final verification about what Aizen was saying. Abarai's eyes were open again and looking at me with guilt, fear, shame – and lust. I closed my own in disgust, waiting for Aizen's command to open them again. I did not have to wait for long.

"Byakuya, look at Renji, please. You have no idea how much your mongrel here has done for you and Rukia. You at least owe him the sight of your displeasure."

At the name of my sister my eyes snapped open, the unspoken threat clear. Looking coldly into Abarai's eyes I softened slightly, seeing his agony from the shame and the pain of what Grimmjow was doing to him. His mouth was firmly closed but I could still hear the grunts coming from within his chest and hear his teeth grind as the arrancar simultaneously manipulated his arousal and pounded into him.

"Put your hands on Byakuya's shoulders, Renji."

I felt heavy, hot hands clasp my shoulders, the weight pulling on my strained arms. This touch seemed even more unbearable than when the animals had used my body – this was a subordinate, _my subordinate_ touching me _like this_. Rage swirled in my head and I felt my hands clench above me, the growing numbness in my fingers from being bound like this so long almost unnoticed as this new heap of indignity was piled even further upon me.

"Touch him, Renji. You tasted him – you want to touch him, do you not?"

Abarai's eyes dropped from mine and stared at my body; the lust in them was raw and undisguised now. My urge to fight back was high and cursing quietly I gave up and struggled, the chains clanking and Aizen's soft laugh reaching my bitter ears. The pain in my shoulders and hips was agony, but better than lying back and calmly accepting this.

Trembling fingers were touching my chest, pushing gently on the muscles and brushing against my nipples. There was no arousal from my body, only a hot fury against Aizen, Abarai and any gods that had put me in this situation. Grimmjow appeared to be shoving harder now; the hands on my chest were pushing slightly against me in time with the arrancar's thrusts, somehow making me feel as if I was being touched by both of them again.

"Touch Byakuya's face and hair."

Sweating fingers cupped my jaw and I felt my head try to shake off the unwelcome sensation.

"Stay still, Byakuya."

Ceasing my struggles and gritting my teeth, I stared with loathing at my Fukutaichou, watching his eyes that seemed riveted on his hands caressing my face. Abarai's mouth was open and he was panting slightly as his fingers brushed over my cheeks, eyes, and nose and then they moved up to run through the tangles in my hair, catching in the knots and jerking my head back slightly.

"Indeed, you are enjoying this, Renji. Does it arouse you using your rough paws on Byakuya's soft body?"

Abarai gave a low groan at the words and he abruptly stopped all movement. I watched him fighting for some sort of control, his hands quivering on my scalp.

"Touch Byakuya's lips."

My Fukutaichou gave a broken sound and I felt his hands slowly move down my face and I started to tug against the chains again, redoubling my efforts when I felt his fingertips on my lips, brushing the bruised flesh gently.

"Put your fingers in Byakuya's mouth – carefully. Byakuya, stop clenching your teeth and stay still, I will not ask again."

_Intolerable._

Two thick fingers pressed gingerly through my lips and scraped past my teeth into the cavern of my mouth, stopping as they brushed my tongue. I could taste the salt of his sweat as well as dirt and grime. My mouth started reflexively watering and I swallowed, instinctively closing my lips over his digits and lifting my tongue against his fingertips to perform the action. Abarai closed his eyes as I swallowed and suddenly let out a long, choked groan, his fingers shaking in my mouth and his hand pressing harder against my face.

_No._

His hot discharge had sprayed against my chest and neck before Grimmjow laughed and aimed the last few shots onto my face, hitting my cheek and ear. The arrancar pulled out quickly with a disgusted snort and Abarai fell with a thump to the floor, his fingers sliding out of my mouth. The seed was cooling unpleasantly on my body, the tepid liquid trickling slowly down my skin, making me flinch in repulsion.

"That was crude, but effective. I dislike seeing that scum on you, Byakuya. Renji, lick it up like a good dog."

I glanced down to see Abarai moving to his knees and then slowly standing, bending over me in an awkward position, his hair falling into the sticky mess as he leaned forward. I felt the soft wetness lapping at my chest with long strokes and heard him swallowing. He curled his tongue around my neck, with each touch simultaneously cleansing and befouling my skin. A pause as he got to my face and then smaller strokes as he cleaned the slime off my cheek and ear, his eyes flickering into mine and shutting quickly at my all too apparent displeasure.

Finished, he stood up and I was appalled to see he had retained his erection through the ordeal.  
"You want Byakuya again, Renji. And what way would you take him if I were to give him to you?" Aizen was again visible and my head swiveled to glare at traitor.

"No." A soft croak from Abarai, but easily heard. Shock ran through me and I briefly looked at my Fukutaichou, watching him square his shoulders a little.

"No?" The word left Aizen slowly. Indeed, it must be something that the traitor rarely heard. "Even if it meant leaving your precious Rukia to the likes of him?" He nodded at the smiling Grimmjow by his side.

"I won't do that… to my Taichou." Renji's head snapped up angrily and met Aizen's amused gaze.

"Thus you think."

* * *

_Reviews and edits always welcome! (I know the Grimmjow x Renji was a little tame, but as this is Byakuya's POV, I figured he had a lot more on his mind at this point than watching Grimmjow do his thang.) The dog reference is in direct correlation to puts foot in mouth's Shuffle Shuffle fic Chapter 4. If you haven't read it, please do.  
_


	7. Understanding

**Title:** To Protect  
**Chapter:** 7 - Understanding  
**Characters** (chars in current chap in bold): **Aizen**/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra x Byakuya. **Renji x ****Byakuya**. Rukia.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for the fic, PG13 for the chapter.  
**Summary for the Chapter: **Discussion between Byakuya and Renji - and then an unhappy surprise.  
**Disclaimer:** None of this chars are mine. This is a non-con fic that may venture into dubcon every now and again. There is violence, rape, blood, torture etc. If that is not your cup of tea, please do not read it.  
**Word Count:** 1400ish for the chapter, 11kish for the whole story  
**A/N:** On some good painkillers (they were prescribed) while writing this and reading some funny fanfic by Hu3long2 on LJ. The mix was lethal. I'm going to crawl into a hole now until I get my proper angst back. Also, this references an incident in Chapter 5, so... may want a re-read if ya don't remember.

* * *

**7: Understanding**

Aizen left the room after quietly talking to Grimmjow. The blue haired arrancar released my restraints and as soon as my weight settled on my feet, I hit the floor with a thump; my shoulders and hips were not able to move after being bound in that position for so long. I pulled my arms closer to my body, trying to get the circulation back.

"Pick him up." Before I could think, two strong arms had gently pulled my body off the floor. Abarai. The arm around my back and under my legs felt as humiliating as his tongue on my flesh, and yet I could not deny that the non-sexual touch from an ally was comforting, even if the position was degrading. But no measure of comfort would allow me to relax in his arms; the feel another man's bare skin against my own was too foreign and discomfiting to allow that.

"Okay, now that you've got your bitch, let's go." Grimmjow strode out of the room. Abarai growled, but followed. After an eternity of walking we stood in front of a cell - this was not where I had vacated; it was slightly larger and had a sink.

"Well, get the fuck in. You're both bunking together." The arrancar leered at us and Renji walked in and carefully placed me on the raised plank bed. Metal scratched shut and Grimmjow stalked off.

Concentrating on flexing my hands and arms I felt sensation and mobility slowly return. My next concern was rotating my ankles to get feeling back in my feet and rubbing the pain out of my hips. Immobility was inexcusable at this point. I would not let my body deteriorate – that was one easier way for Aizen to get closer to my mind.

I heard shuffling and turned my head to watch Abarai move over to the sink. A squeak of the faucet and the soft sound of water running reached my ears. He leaned over the small basin, his head down and both hands gripping the sides. I felt the need to say – something, but my own selfishness as well as the disquiet in my mind about my fukutaichou's feelings stopped the words on my tongue.

Grimmjow was back and pushed clothes through the bars. "Humph. Aizen shouldn't let you cover up." He waited for a moment for any response and, getting none, left with a snarl.

I sat up painfully and sorted through the clothes. Two black kimonos, two black hakama. No kosodes and… these were not our clothes. I folded back the inside of the kimono and saw the 10th Division symbol. No one from the tenth came to Hueco Mundo with the captains – or with Kurosaki Ichigo. Abarai must have seen my face change because he was instantly by my side and looking at the symbol as well.

"It's Aizen screwing with our heads," he said with certainty and I only gave him a brief glance before giving him the larger set of clothes.

"There is no use speculating where the clothing came from," I replied briefly and quickly donned the hakama, but loosened them again and carefully put them to the side after a thought came to my mind.

Walking over to the sink where Abarai had left the water running and I began a messy wash, rinsing away the various dried and sticky fluids. Cupping my hands I splashed some on my face, feeling the cool liquid cleanse some unknown, inner part of my mind. Running damp hands through my hair to settle the mess, I turned off the water, walked back and dressed quickly, feeling Abarai's eyes on me.

Slowly, my fukutaichou got up and followed my lead at the sink, rinsing off his body before dressing. He was facing away from me when the expected words came.

"Taichou. I didn't want… it to be like that."

"Abarai, do be quiet." I sighed and thrust away the several bitter and sarcastic comments that ran through my head about what he 'wanted'. This was not the time nor place for such discussions, there were too many other things to think about. No, there was only one thing to think about.

"Rukia." Her name caught in my throat. "Have you seen her?"

Renji was tying on his hakama and I heard the rustling of the cloth stop and looked over at him. His posture had slumped and I could see his loose hair quivering slightly.

"Yes."

An unsatisfactory answer. "And what is her condition, Abarai?"

"What do you mean, Taichou?" His hands were now tying the knots of his kimono with unnecessary force. Did I have to explain everything or was he being deliberately obtuse?

"How is she faring?" It seemed an appropriate rephrasing of the question and I was thoroughly unprepared for Abarai's reaction. He whirled around and lunged towards me, his face now millimeters from mine, one hand roughly on my shoulder and the other gesturing wildly.

"How is she fucking 'faring'? How do you think she's faring? She came back from a day of being raped and tortured by that arrancar bastard because you couldn't lower your damn pride just one time! What – you didn't think Aizen would do what he said he'd do? Well, guess what, Taichou, he did it! In spades. She's a fucking shadow now, all she does is cry and tear at her clothing and call for you. Why the fuck she's asking for you I don't know, but every other word out of her mouth is 'nii-sama'. She's your sister, Taichou! Couldn't you have at least done something for your sister?" He was screaming at me and tears were pouring down his face. The foul language I could understand, the rest of this was unacceptable.

I gathered my strength and struck my fukutaichou hard across the face with an open palm, causing him to reel back a bit in shock. I swiftly backhanded him across the other cheek, watching as blood appeared on his newly split lip. This part of the madness would end now.

"I did everything that Aizen asked of me, Abarai. I do not know what lies he spread to you, but I acceded to his every demand in order to help Rukia." Wet, angry eyes met mine and he saw the truth, and likely the pain of memories, on my face.

"He said… he said that it was because of you…" Abarai choked out and I gave a sigh.

"And you believed him?"

"I didn't know what to believe! I… didn't want to believe, but… when Rukia came back and Aizen told me what he was going to do… if I didn't… if we didn't… and said if I acted like you… he would… he'd…" I watched my fukutaichou crumple to the ground in front of me and grasp my legs, sobbing wildly. "Taichou, I didn't want… like this… I'm so sorry, Taichou."

His half spoken sentences, weeping and incoherent thoughts were almost as disturbing as the unpleasant discovery of his attraction towards me. Abarai's trembling head rested on my knees and I resisted my first impulse to pull away. I stayed silent, feeling his tears soak through my hakama and then eventually slow and stop.

I watched him get control of his breathing and was relieved that his episode appeared to be nearing the end. Awkwardly, I lifted a hand and put it on his hair, trying to convey some sense of comfort to the younger man. His shaking intensified when he felt my touch – perhaps this was an error and I portrayed more than concern with the gesture.

"Abarai."

I jerked when he reached up to cover my hand with his own, pressing momentarily against my fingers. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Taichou." He carefully placed my hand back in my lap and sighed, not meeting my eyes.

"Ah, Renji-kun! Are ya proposin' ta yer Taichou? Tha's jus' so darlin'!" Ichimaru's voice slid over me and I frowned, standing up to see the irritating smile and silver hair lounging outside the cell, one hand placed casually on the bars, the other idly fingering Shinsou's hilt at his side.

Another figure emerged from the shadows outside the cell, Aizen. "My dear Byakuya, you did not think that we were finished, did you? You remember that while you saved Rukia with your participation in Renji's task you did not save yourself. It is time to learn the consequences of your inaction."

* * *

_It's a middle chapter what can I say. The next one will be up sometime this week and shall have more of the graphicy goodness that some people enjoy. I fractured my ankle which is why I am on some fine painkillers, so... reviews and edits welcome as my own coherency while writing this may not have been top notch. (side note, thanks for getting 1200+ views on this fic thus far!)  
_


End file.
